


(Never Want To Be) In Love With Anyone But You...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shuga breaks as Brooke watchesAU.





	(Never Want To Be) In Love With Anyone But You...

“I'd like to run away from you, but if you never found me I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me, but I know I never  
Will  
You stay away and all I do is wonder why the hell I wait for you  
But when did common sense prevail for lovers when we know it never  
Will...”

Brooke had stood staring as she watched Shuga break live on stage, the music and lyrics making her cry silently. She knew the same hurt. She recognized it all too well. She was afraid to break the music, to disturb Shuga. She knew Shuga needed to work though it. 

“Impossible to live with you, but I know, I could never live without  
You  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you  
You never treat me like you should, so what's the good of loving as I  
Do  
Although you always laugh at love, nothing else would be good enough  
For you  
Impossible to live with you, but I know, I could never live without  
You  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you  
You make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me live, you make me die,  
For you  
You make me sing, you make me sad, you make me glad, you make me mad,  
For you...”

The tears had broken Shuga further and Brooke moved on instinct, pulling Shuga into her arms, cradling her as she sobbed, no longer caring about disturbing her. She had spoken softly into the skin at Shuga’s neck, her words soft and honest. 

“He never deserved you...”

“Neither did I deserve you...”

The music broke the silence...

“I love you, hate you, love you, hate you  
But I'll want you till the world stops turning  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you...”

... Brooke spoke instantly...

“You do Shuga.”

Brooke spoke quickly, angrily. 

“You always deserved me...”


End file.
